During orthopedic operation, it is necessary to master the reduction and fixation for the claviclar fracture and dislocation of acromioclavicular joint. The claviclar fracture is mainly caused by direct violence such as fall damage, which is accounted for 2.6%-5% of the total, and 44% of shoulder girdle damage. The claviclar fracture occurred at the middle ⅓ shaft of the clavicle is common, which is accounted for 69%-82% of claviclar fracture. The ends of the fractured clavicle will cause varying degrees of displacement upwards, forwards or backwards. The dislocation of acromioclavicular joint is accounted for 12% of the total dislocation. Clavicle plays an important function for acromioclavicular joint movement. Clinical dislocation of acromioclavicular joint is commonly caused by acromion strain, or indirect damage, such as outside force transferred upwards along humerus when the people falls down on hand or elbow. Varying degrees of upwards or forwards displacement of the clavicle compared with the humerus may cause varying degrees of damage to neighboring ligament, thus resulting in problems to shoulder joint. Internal fixation therapy is adopted for treating claviclar fracture, which includes fixation with Kirschner wire, plate, shape memory alloy embracing clavicle fixator or the like. Operations for dislocation of acromioclavicular joint are various, such as steinmann pin tension band fixation, hook plate fixation, wire fixation or the like. No matter which internal fixation is applied, the major premise of satisfactory treatment for claviclar fracture and dislocation of acromioclavicular joint is good, effective, and continuous reduction until the fixation is completed. The fractured ends of the clavicles will overlap. Conventional reduction method is: kneeing to back, holding and twisting shoulder backwards to pull and align the overlapped fracture fragments. However, the above mentioned method is time-consuming and laborious, is difficult to achieve accurate reduction for claviclar fracture, and is unable to be completed by one person.
China patent No. 201210005268.5 discloses a repositor for the treatment for claviclar fracture and dislocation of acromioclavicular joint, which adopts a bed board for raising the back of the patient and a fasten belt at both sides for fixing, such that it could effectively solve a problem of how to reduce the fractured clavicle and acromioclavicular joint. However, the above apparatus, raising the back of the patient, could not be applicability for a patient with backache, thus being limited in use. Therefore, both medical staff and patient hope that a new surgical instrument and method would be developed, which could perform an accurate and fast reduction for the claviclar fracture so as to obtain a better effect, relive patient's pain and improve operation efficiency.
The foresaid information as disclosed in the background part only serves to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosure, thereby it may not contain ordinary skill information that has been well known.